A cyber-attack is any type of offensive maneuver employed by nation-states, individuals, groups, or organizations that targets computer information systems, infrastructures, computer networks, and/or personal computer devices by various means of malicious acts usually originating from an anonymous source that either steals, alters, or destroys a specified target by hacking into a susceptible system. According to traditional approaches for preventing a cyber-attack, one typically forms a well-formed risk statement having a cyber-attack model based on vulnerabilities and threat actors such as a nation states, activists, hackers, and so forth. Because different cyber-attack (risk) models may specify different risk statements, threat actors, and characteristics, the traditional models often vary from one computer system to another and are consequently highly subjective and non-repeatable.